


Ephemeral Epiphany

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: He should be sleeping.He's not.





	Ephemeral Epiphany

It had happened, rather sudden.

A thought occurred to Megatron that he realized had never yet occupied his mind.

He turned to regard the mech beside him, so casually slumped against his side; warm, and above all… accepting, and trusting. Rodimus was a mech often possessed by the need to gloss over his own emotional turmoils, at least the ones that actually mattered, but his field was far too open for any such deception when they were alone like this.

Despite the rift that Megatron knew still lay between them, that he knew even Rodimus was aware of, the little flame decaled terror somehow still managed to act like it wasn’t there. He knew it was, but he was adamant in his belief that it didn't matter; the past was the past. It was to such a point he would sometimes become angry, if someone pointed it out or tried to argue against his point; Megatron himself included.

But this realization was not what shocked him most,because it was in fact not the realization he was having.

What he realized was that _he’d known for a very long time_ and had simply _never addressed it._ It had somehow happened all too quickly and yet oh so steadily, he wasn’t sure when their relationship had _actually_ changed. One part of his mind pointed to a particular moment, while another pointed to a completely different one; and both parts made valid arguments. All he knew for certain was that at some point he stopped making jabs at Rodimus in agitation and resentment, and instead began teasing him good naturedly. At some point he had gone from shucking Rodimus from his person when the speedster thought him furniture, to huffing and almost absentmindedly shifting his position to accommodate his co-captain. Hesitant brushes of field turning to sought out physical contact.

And all at once Megatron felt as though he were falling, despite knowing he had already made impact. 

When his wonder and moderate disquiet bled into his field Rodimus looked up at him curiously, an undercurrent of mild worry in his own energies.

And to the unspoken question Megatron whispered, as if he was speaking the words again for the first time, “I love you.”

Rodimus was silent for a mere few seconds before bursting into a delirious little giggle that spoke of his need for recharge.

“You’re so weird Megs, get your head out of the stratosphere and snuggle with me dammit!”

With another surge of giggling Megatron rolled and pinned Rodimus to the berth, an evil little smirk upon his lips that he was sure should have been terrifying, but Rodimus smiled up at him, unafraid.

And somewhere between the kisses and warm sheets Megatron forgot he’d been lost in his head at all.


End file.
